Bliss
by Soul4Angel
Summary: Buffy's POV right after "Surprise" (Companion to "In Her Arms")


~Thanks to everyone who has sent me feedback on the last fics  
~Mistakes are purely my fault...I'm not the world's greatest typist.   
~Feedback is much appreciated @ LuVnAnGeLNBuFfY@aol.com  
  
Bliss  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show?? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish   
Summary: Companion piece to "In Her Arms." Takes place directly after the end of "Surprise" (I like living in season 2)  
Spoilers: "Surprise" and Angel" and probably the whole B/A history up to "Surprise"  
Author's Notes: From Buffy's POV.   
Distribution: My site, Angel Forevermore: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/, the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (All together now, Nod your head "YES!")   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was still raining outside. I could hear the rain dripping down the window and hitting the roof above our heads. But I didn't worry about it- for once, I had no worries at all. I was one worry-free, carefree Slayer.   
  
I think Angel had fallen asleep almost an hour ago, yet I just can't seem to close my eyes. Everything that we had just done was replaying in my mind. Instant reply, slow mode, you name it, I was going through it. God, I have never felt more alive- more like a normal girl and not some super-strong Slayer chick. I felt his arms around mine as I lay against his arm. I stared up at him. Angel looked so peaceful, sleeping with a slight smile on his handsome face.   
  
I smiled to myself, thinking about what had just happened less than 2 hours ago. What Angel and I had just shared- the brand new world I had been introduced into. And I felt as though I were in heaven. Pure bliss was the only way that I could describe the way I felt right now.   
  
Angel.   
  
The love of my life. My lover.  
  
My first true love and the first man who had ever showed me this world of love.   
  
Who would have ever thought that we would end up this way- as lovers? I mean, I can still remember the old days- the days were Angel was just the "cryptic guy" or "handsome, in an annoying sort of way." He always distanced himself from me, afraid to get to close to me. I never have really understood why he did this, I'm just grateful that things have changed. That he opened himself just enough to let me slide in next to him.  
  
To my side, Angel shifted his body, turning over onto his back. He whispered my name so lovingly in his sleep, his now open arms searching for my warm body. I move closer to him, drowning in his embrace and feeling his cool skin make contact with mine.   
  
And suddenly, that made me think back to our first kiss- the night that I found out that Angel was a vampire. I should have been afraid- that I had gotten so close to him and been foolish enough to *not* know what he was- or angry- angry that he had been able to get past my Slayer senses and played with me that way. But I was neither. I was hopeless.  
  
Hopelessly in love.  
  
I was already so deeply in love with him. Angel's dark, deep pools of chocolate eyes that showed so much pain in them all the time- except when he was looking at me. The smooth feeling of his lips on mine, the gentleness of his hands-treating me as though I were glass and would break if I was handled too roughly. God, there wasn't one part of Angel that I didn't love.  
  
And of course- that smile. That rare up-curve of his lips when I made a joke or when I did something cute. Sometimes I felt as though that smile was just for me- a secret smile. His rare laugh could brighten up my bad day and cheer me up instantly. Angel was my soul's cure.   
  
Angel's hands squeezed mine just a little but tighter, as if he was testing to see if I was still with him, or something. Don't worry, Angel, I'm not going anywhere. I am never leaving the security of your arms. How could I?  
  
Finally, I begin to feel tired- it was suddenly overpowering me. Part of me wanted to stay awake forever- just like this. However, I wanted to wake up in his arms for the first time in my whole life. But as I drifted off to sleep, I know that things were going to change. I felt pure contentment for the first time in my life as a Slayer. I had never felt so content.  
  
Oh yeah, this was pure bliss.  
  
It had to be, because if this wasn't bliss, then I didn't know what was.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end!  
What did you think? Any good?   
  
  



End file.
